A Very Interesting Truth Now Known
by Mousey123
Summary: The Doctor has left a young girl to grow up on Earth, but who is she? More importantly , what is she? What happens when, after a horrific event, the Doctor comes to pick her up again? Will she be happy to leave her past life and run away with the Doctor like so many before her, or will she figure who she really is and decide she shouldn't be with the crazy old Time Lord? Rated m
1. Prologue

**[A/N] Hello guys! If you're reading this, glad to see you found my most recent project! Just as a note, I will only continue this story if I get at least 1 review per chapter (prologue doesn't count since it's so short). So review if you want me to continue on with this story! Thanks guys!**

**-Mouseh [A/N]**

My name is the Mouse. I'm a Time Lord, one of the last. I didn't even know what a Time Lord was, let alone that I was one of them until I met the Doctor. Now I travel with my father.

There have been so many things in my life that have made me who I am now. So many hardships faced, adventures shared, knowledge learned, and, most importantly, having discovered who and what I truly am.

I'm not perfect, not by a long shot, and if anything has been drilled into my head growing up in North Carolina, it was that. I was a mystery to the family that took me in, but they loved me anyways. For that I am forever grateful.

I am the Mouse and this is my story of my adventures with the Doctor.

15 years prior to CH. 1(Mouse's timeline)

_" I've got to find somewhere for her to stay! She's not safe here!" _

_"She won't be safe on Earth either! Those pathetic humans will kill her experimenting, or she will be beat up everyday because she's different. You can't possibly think that's better for her?!"_

_"If she stays with us, she'll be captured and used against us!" _

_"Doctor, you can't trust humans. They don't understand anything without taking it apart or accidentally poisoning it! You can't possibly be considering giving our daughter to them !"_

_"I don't see any other option, I'm sorry." _

_"I won't let them have her. I will raise her myself if that's what it takes."_

_"No, you won't. What if they come back?! What you could do to her makes me sick just thinking about it!"_

_"They won't come back Doctor. They can't come back, it's not possible ."_

_"How can you gaurentee me that?"_

_"Doctor, if you didn't want to raise this child yourself, then why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"I want this child as much as you do, but I need to know she is safe!"_

Those words rang through the Doctor's head as he walked into the large maner home that will hopefully be the child in his arms's new home. He had met the family before as he had many, by running into them on his adventures across time and space.

The bowtied Time Lord caught sight of the lady of the house and huried after her."Mrs. Belle!" he shouted after her as she rounded a corner. The auborn haired women turned back and poked her head around the corner to see who had called. She flashed a warm smile at the sight of her friend.

"Doctor! It's so good to see you, dear," she paused at the sight of the infant in the Doctor's arm," Who's this?" "Umm... a friend of mine's child. He couldn't take care of the child, and I was wondering if you would like to adopt her," he replied.

"Oh dear lord, I see...I would love to, but I need to talk to my husband first. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, take your time."

A half an hour later found the Doctor sitting tapping his foot impatiently and checking his watch as he talked with the small child in his arms. "Does is really take this long to say whether you are okay with taking on a child? Humans make no sense," he muttered to her. She gurgled back to him, and he laughed in response. "You're going to be a feisty and sharp one when you grow up."

"Doctor, we have decided," Mrs. Belle called as she walked in with her husband standing next to her. The Doctor stood up and walked toward her," So... What's the verdict?"

"We have decided that we will take the child," Mr. Belle said in a gruff, low tone," However, we wish to know if you will return for the child, and if you've named her."

"Oh, Good! He has named her, but her name isn't in any human laguages, so feel free to name her as you please. Just let me know what you decide on before I leave."

The Doctor handed over the baby girl who opended her eyes to glance at Mrs. Belle, her bright teal eyes catching the southern women's attention. "I think I already know what to call her," she stated soflty," Evaita Anna Belle."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked, eyes slightly watering at the thought ofthe child be raised by anyone who wasn't him.

"Little Breath of Life, grace, and beautiful. Everything I hope she will become," she replied as she stepped foward to give her friend a hug," Thank you, Doctor, thank you so much." Her only reply was the man nodding as he walked away and called over her shoulder," I'll be back for her when she's 15. I may not take her with me until she's 17, though."

**[A/N] Sound good so far? Please read on and review for chapter one.**

**-Mouseh[A/N]**


	2. Ch 1

**[A/N] So not much to say other than the same thing applies to this chapter as was stated in the prologue. I will only write the next chapter if I get at least one review per chapter, okay guys and galls? So if you like it, review. Not so much, review(but keep it respectful). See any spelling errors, god please review. My iPod spell check can only catch so much and I don't always see the mistakes when I read through it. Long story short: feedback is needed! **

**-Mouseh[A/N]**

CH. 1

I panted as I pelted down the darkened hallways of the privet school my adoptive family sent me to in western North Carolina. I could hear the many footsteps of my pursuers, the bullies that made my life living hell, following me. I was exhausted, having been beaten for the second time that day, my bruised and battered body running purely on adrenaline and my crazy good endurance.

My twin hearts thumped in my chest with fear. I was a freak, a mutant, and the bullies made sure I knew that. I was intellectually superior, psychically, well, I had two hearts and I can't be choked , and my genetics are defiantly NOT human. I look completely human, from my almost shoulder blade length brown hair and my sharp teal eyes that can pick out your life story just by looking you over, to my feet that have the first two little toes conjoined by 's just the start of the reasons everyone here seemed determined to either kill me, make me hate myself( they've succeeded there...), or force me away from this town into a laboratory to be a lab rat.

I sprinted as fast as I could toward a place only I knew of thanks to my hacking abilities. What's a girl prodigy that everyone hates supposed to do in her spare time;sleep? No, I'd hacked into the school's archives and found a disused room that no one seemed to remember was there, and that's where I was headed.

"Come on," I panted under my breath as I pushed myself just that much harder," Come on Ms. Belle, you can do it."I couldn't hear my classmates quite as well, but that didn't mean they weren't just taking a short cut to try to cut me off. I darted down a side hallway that, though it would take me longer, would be impossible to cut off my route until just before the hidden hallway that led to my room of choice.

I was in luck to find that not only had I lost the jerks that thought themselves superior to me, but the door that I normally had to hack(well I had to the first time, after that I just memorized the code) was open. I thought only of my relief and safe spot as I slowed to a jog to the old room.

I stepped into the brick room that I had practically moved into. The walls had posters taped to them from various music groups I liked, movies I loved, my fandom wall for animes and mangas, and pictures of my adoptive family scattered on them. My cello sat in one corner, a mattress in the opposite. All of my experimentation gear sat in a small area around the desk I'd eyes snapped over all the details, taking them in and immediately realized things were out of place. Someone had been in my room, my only safe place in this pathetically stupid school. "Who's been here, in mah room?" I questioned in my rugged Appalachian accent softly as I looked around, thankful for once that I didn't dust this place near as often as I should. I spotted the foot prints in the dust quickly. A taller person, wearing boots defiantly, and then there was where the prints led me. A square patch was clear of dust, but how it was cleared of dust I couldn't tell.

"What in the hell...? This makes no sense. How could a perfect square a dust be removed, and the footsteps disappear? Done on purpose maybe... No too good a job, an object was sittin' here. A very large object, and the person walked into it and disappeared," I thought aloud.

I was a little freaked out. You probably would be too if you had one room in the entire universe that was your haven besides your own bedroom and you discovered someone had been in it without your knowledge, let alone permission.

"No, no, no..." I paced around the room to see if anything had been taken, moved, or added to my room. When I paced around to my cello corner, I found a small note taped to the wall behind my cello stand. I snatched it off the wall and read it quickly.

It read:

"Dear Eva,

Please forgive me for disturbing your room, I just needed to be sure I knew the best place to find you. You are not alone in the universe, silly girl. There are others like you. Please, keep yourself safe until I return.

Keep being brilliant,

The Doctor"

Dear lord, who was this Doctor guy?! In my room to know where to find me, so many theories could cover that it makes my head spin. I can't stay here tonight, but where else can I go that the idiots can't find me?! My mind raced through the possibilities and sorted out the ones that were too great a chance of being found by the rest of the population of the school. My dorm was out of the question seeing as everyone knew where my dorm was, so was any of the classrooms other than this one, and I had no friends to go to for help.

I groaned in annoyance as I eliminated more and more possibilities," Damn it Ah don't have anywhere ta go! Ah'm just goin' ta have to stay here then."

I walked over to my mattress and flopped down on it gracefully. "We'll at least Ah'll be killed by a serial killer and not those bullies," I snickered to myself at the thought that someone else will beat those bastards at their own game.

I shifted into a ball and pulled up the blanket my adoptive mother made for me when I was little.A large mouse the color of my own hair was stitched onto the black background fabric. I pulled its familiar presence around me, and closed my eyes to allow myself to drift off to dull sleep.

I was running down the halls of the large manner I called home, screaming with glee as my adoptive brother, Mark, chased me down the halls. I was fast, with crazy good endurance, but Mark was on the track team and had much longer legs than my 8 year old self.

"Eva Belle, come back here!" he called after me," You can't go running around without your pants on!"

True to my brother's words, I was running around with only my shirt and underwear on. "But I don't wanna wear any pants!" I yelled back," Wearin' pants isn't any fun!"

"Eva, we're fixin' to go inta town, you gotta put on some pants, you silly girl!"

"I'm not goin' inta town! No one wants me there. No one ever has."

"I want you there and so does the rest of the family!"

"Well, you're my family. I would hope so!"

"Eva! Stop running, please! I'm not a long distance runner!"

"Nyet."

"Ugh... Eva Anna Belle, you best be fixin' to run all the way to your room and be puttin' some pants on by the time I find Momma."

"What! That's not fair! Why are ya gettin' Momma involved?!"

"Because you won't put your dang pants on!"

As I rounded a corner, I ran straight into a warm body. I fell back onto the floor and looked up to see my adoptive mother standing there.

She was a tall and slim women with flowing auburn hair that was almost always up in a professional looking bun. "Eva, what are ya doin' without any pants on? We're goin' inta town soon, so you'd best be fixin' to go put them on," Mrs. Lori Belle chastised.

"Sorry, Momma. I'll go put them on now," I said quietly as I picked myself off the floor, ignoring her offered hand. As I turned away I felt a hand on my shoulder slowly turn me back to face my mother.

"Eva, you're not in trouble," she said softly, cupping my face," it just isn't 'real good to be runnin' 'round with no pants on. You'll get sick and give those morons in town more of an excuse to dislike you. You don't want that do ya?"

I shook my head no and looked my mother in her gentle green eyes," 'Course I don't. Why would I?"

"Then go get dressed, darlin'."

"Alright Momma, I'll see you in a little bit."

My mother smiled dotingly at me as I walked away, and my brother finally jogged to stand beside her. "I worry about that girl," Mark said as I turned the corner.

I awoke from the memory and smiled gently to myself as I stretched my lanky limbs. I slipped off my mattress and padded on the balls of my feet like is my usual way over to my small plastic tub with extra uniforms in it. I slipped into the male uniform( I refuse to wear the skirt since they were rather short). The pants and blazer were a deep blue with a white pressed button up shirt. I slipped on my black ballet flats and walked over to the full body mirror leaning against the wall. After brushing my thick hair into mild submission, I pulled my make up out of my back pack and threw on dark brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, a little mascara, my 'palest facial powder I can possibly find in the entire universe, thank you Clinique' powder, and a little natural red lip gloss.

'Much better,' I thought to myself as I pulled my hair into it's regular low pony tail. I grabbed my backpack and headed out, making sure to close and lock the door to the hallway this time. With that done I headed to my first class of the day; Honors Physics.

**[A/N] Thanks for reading guys and galls! Please reviewif you want to read what happens next. Next chapter is the Doctor meeting Mouse and something very traumatic for Mousey girl. So, if you want to read more then click that lovely button on the bottom of the page.**

**-Mouseh[A/N]**


	3. Chapter 2

**[A/N] so guys...I got a review, so I am updating. Thank you lonyaloe!Although, thank you to the people who followed or favorited this story. Anyways I will post this chapter in hopes of at least one review. Oh and trigger warnings for this one! Attempted suicide and angst.**

**Lonyaloe- Thank you for the first review for this story! I also enjoy having a southerner traveling with the Doctor. It's like a powerhouse of accents and intelligence. I hope you enjoy the fact that you don't know who Eva's other parent yet. It will hopefully bcome to be a pleasant twist to the story when I reveal the character( It is canon character). **

**-Mouseh[A/N]**

Ch.2

I sat through the rest of that boring and miserable day that was no different than any other day in my short 15 year long life that somehow managed to seem like for-freakin'-ever at times. I pondered how I would manage when I was older at times, but the future is just as silent, foggy, and unclear to me as the rest of humanity. I was glad to hear the finale bell of the day ring because it was the last day of the semester. That meant I could escape to my manor home a town over, maybe I could even drag my only friend, Hamish, with me.

Speaking of the devil, the lanky, yet well built black haired male with cheekbones made of glass that were only slightly hidden by his stocky build, appeared on the other side of the hall. "Evaita, come here you silly girl!" He called to me from across the hall as I wove my way efficiently through the somewhat crowded hall ways of the school. I made my way over to him with my head down to ward off the bullies, though normally they left me alone if Hamish was anywhere near me. They'd learned that lesson the hard way the first time they tried it back in kindergarten. It's not my fault I have a very strong best/only friend...

"Hey, are you headed back to your manor over break?" He asked as he followed me to my secret room. I nodded and went to put the code in only to find it was again unlocked. I furrowed my eyebrows and jumped when Hamish reached around me to push the door open.

"Umm... Hammy, can you stay out here for a few minutes?" I asked, keeping my tone neutral and level. He nodded and questioned me," Eva did you lock the door? You always do, but maybe you slipped up once."

"If I did, than that's the second time in a row. I know for sure I locked the door this morning," I threw back over my shoulder as I walked up to the door that led to my room, which was slightly adjourn, footsteps in the dust too fresh to be mine from this morning. I stepped quietly through the door and poked my head into the room. To my reassurance, no one was there, but there was a large police box sitting in the same spot as the square of disturbed dust I'd noticed the night before. 'What in the hell? Why is there a police box in my room. I don't think the British have used them for years...' I thought as I walked stealthily farther into the room.

As I was about to approach the police box that had appeared since I had left, it started to make a wheezing noise and disappeared from sight."Hey, wait, what?! That's cheating! You're defying the laws of physics!" I snapped at the spot where it had disappeared from. (This 'Doctor' guy must be in there, so, hey,might as well try to talk to him since he's apparently after me for some reason I can't quite figure out. ). I growled in frustration and stalked back out to Hammy. "There were foot prints leading up to a British police box. The footprints where the same as yesterday, so I can only conclude that it's the Doctor guy who left me a note yesterday," I commented as he followed me back into my room.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me earlier that someone left a note in your room signed as 'Doctor'?! Let me see it!" He snapped, getting up to look me in the eyes with his eyes of blue-grey storms that mixed into a seemingly unnaturally pure green around his pupils. I rolled my teal-grey eyes at his attempt at intimidating me that stopped working after the first time he talked to me as an actual person and not a monster. "Hammy; first off, you know that look doesn't work on me anymore, second thing, it's sitting on my mattress or near enough to it, get it yourself," I teased him as he stepped back from me to retrieve the note I pointed to.

"Eva, is this it?" He asked showing me the note. I furrowed my eyebrows," No, it's not." This new note read:

'Eva,

I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday, is it tomorrow when you read this? I hope so. Sorry, getting off track. Anyways, I will meet with you at the edge of the woods you vist near your manor on Sunday the 29th June of 2013, okay?

-The Doctor'

"It's a different one," I drawled," Where did you find this?!" Hammy led me right next to my mattress and knelt down next to it, pointing to a spot towards the front end of the mattress. I trusted that he had honestly found it there seeing as he was also a child prodigy. Not quite to my level, but still pretty damn smart.

I scanned the area to see if I could deduce anything from it. There were more recent footsteps that led to the note and then over towards the door. "Defiantly the same person, goin' off the vague footprints. I almost wish there was mud in here so I could better figure the build and shoe type," I muttered as I searched. I stood upright to look at the spot I had left the note from the day previous. Spotting it, I snatched it to search if it had been disturbed. It hadn't been touched since I put it down the day before, I concluded. "This is the note I found yesterday," I stated, shoving the note in front of his face.

He took the note and read it over quickly. He handed it back to me with a troubled look on his face," It sounds to me like you have one hell of a creepy, smart, and determined stalker here, Ev." I nodded in response and walked over to my cello and took it off the stand before grabbing the bow and adjusting the endpin as I sat down.

"What are you going to play, Ev?" Hammy asked me as he sat down on the mattress.

"Oh, probably a little bit of Allegro Appasinato," I responded. Hammy smiled softly and my hearts beat a little faster for some odd reason, probably just another quirk of my body," Would you like me to play the piano part on my violin?" "Sure, I'll play whatever comes to mind while I wait for you," I said as I drew the bow across the D string, alternating between an E and F natural to play the Jaws theme. My only friend in the world laughed as he walked out of the room to fetch his violin. As promised, I played whatever took my fancy as I waited, from Cotten Eyed Joe to the opening bars of the G Major Sweet as Hamish walked back in, sleek black violin case in hand.

After getting out his own instrument and sliding on his shoulder rest, he brought up Billy Bob Joe( his instrument's name, and yes he named it that because he was bored and I pestered him about naming it so I wasn't alone in doing so) to his shoulder and closing his eyes. He started out the first few measures before I joined in with the melody. We both let the rhythm, notes, and dynamics wash over us in a fast paced stream that had become second nature to the two of us after many years practice. I'd been playing since I was four, and Hammy had been playing since he was 6. He opened his eyes to glance at me as I swayed to the music and my left hand shifted all over the place by memory. He smiled and laughed slightly in joy, which I returned whole heartily.

Once the piece came to an end, we glanced at each other, the vibe of having another highly skilled player playing that heartfelt of a piece with you gives you a nice little afterglow. "Brilliant as always, mon chou," he said as he fiddled around with his violin, quite literally. He was improvising a fiddle type tune that made me want to slip my boots on and do a little square dancing. But hey, I'm not Texan, so no square dancing for me.

A piece came to my mind as I listened to his improv. The price was a traditional English folk song that sounded beautiful on the cello. The smooth, deeper G string notes combined with the slightly shriller A string notes made out a song that took your mind away to the ocean and the privateers that once ruled them. Hammy, in all his random seemingly British traits, recognized the song and hummed along.

Of all the memorized pieces stored in my complex mind, this was one of his favorite. It pulled out his stereotypical British loves (even though he was born and raised in the south) such as wet, cold, unending rain, a hot, steaming, aromatic cuppa, and being a complete and utter gentleman. Once I ended the short tune, he held out his hand to pull me to my feet to dance. "Ms. Evaita Bell, would you give me the honor of a dance?" He asked, tipping his imaginary top hat in my direction. I laughed in delight," Why of course my dear Mr. Hamish Jones. Just allow me to put on a little bit of music on. How does Sugarland sound?" " Sounds just fine to me, Ev," he said, his tone gentle and affectionate at my choice of dance music.

"You and country music, Eva. I swear you're so stereotypical!" he chastised gently as I pulled up my Sugarland playlist on my iPod. I scrolled through the song list until I got to the song I wanted to dance to, 'Every Girl Like Me' from the Incredible Machine album. I hit play and walked gracefully over to Hamish. He bowed deeply and I curtsied before he placed a hand on my waist and took my hand, leading me around the room in a waltz. He spun me around before dipping me as though I were a ballerina. We continued to dance before the raven haired boy's foot caught the edge of one of my many tubs and he fell backwards like a off balanced hippo. I yelped in an embarrassingly high pitch fashion as his flailing hands snatched at me like prickly vines, pulling me down on top of him. "Holy shit Hamish!" I shouted as I landed on top of him.

Hamish stuttered an apology breathlessly( hey, I'm not amazingly lightweight) as I just snickered at him," I'm so... Shit, why do I fuck everything up?! Sorry, so sorry Evaita. Please forgive me." I sat up and flashed him a full on bright smile,"Oh, shut up Hammy. You don't need to apologize to me, I already knew you get clumsy when you get carried away. You hardly know what to do with those lanky limbs of yours!" I offered him another smile and a hand to sit up with seeing as he was still lying on his back on my floor. He took the hand to pull himself into a sitting position.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious alien girl," he snapped jokingly. I blinked, unused to such a blatant pointing out of my strangeness by him. The air surrounding us turned arctic cold and I found myself honestly pissed for the first ever with Hamish. He wasn't normally this flippant with his teasing.

He quickly realized his mistake and his eyes widened in what would have been a comical manner had I not been so hurt and angry. "Shit, Ev, I didn't mean that," he scrambled to find someway to go back on his words and prove them false," please, just believe me." I shook my head at him and backed up, tears stinging my eyes for release.

Silence stretched between us before I said quietly," Get out." Hamish snapped his head in my direction to look me in the eyes," Sorry, what?"

"I said 'get out' Hamish."

Now it was his turn to look hurt and confused," Ev..."

"No, go!" I interrupted," I don't think it's good for you to stay near me when I'm angry with you. It's never happened before, so I'm not sure how I'll react." He looked torn between listening to me and trying to calm me down. He apparently decided to listen to my logic, since he started to step away from me before stopping down in front of my face. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and glared at him,"What?!" He licked his lips before lowering them to my own. It was quick and chaste, but still relaxed me far more than it should have.

"Do you still want me to go?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. I was confused still, my mind running in circles, chasing wisps of thoughts, but I nodded anyways. He nodded in return before turning and walking from the room.

After a long while, my mind was clear, so I had begun packing for the stay back at the manor. 'What in the hell was that?' I thought as I packed my various things I was taking with me back to my house,' I'll just have to talk with him when I see him again.' '_If there is a next time, that is,_' a saker side pointed out. I sighed and finished zipping up my bag of things.

"Well, Ms. Belle, it's time to go home for 2 weeks," I muttered to myself as I walked out of my room.

~~~^.^~~~

I was exhausted from the bus rude to the town, then the following several mile walk in the oppressive North Carolinian summer. "Good lord, can it get much worse?" I mutter to myself as I trudged up the pathway to the back of the manor," It's got to be 98 and 95% humidity out here, I may or may not have just fucked up the only friendship I've ever had, and woah... Is that smoke I smell?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I picked up my pace to a sprint as I crested the hill next to the one the manor sat on. There, standing atop the hill seeming to scream in undying horror was the mansion I knew so well going up in a massive series of flames that looked to be deliberate.

"NO!" I screamed as I continued to sprint, on the verge of tears. As I got nearer to the symbol of my collapsing heart, I saw several boys laughing as they ran away. It seemed as though they were carrying torches and lighters. I gasped and panted as tears pored down my face in an unending torrent of terror, heartbreak, and desperation. I was fast losing all sanity in the wake of the typhoon.

"NO, PLEASE NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed to the sky as I pelted towards the back door, only to have an unknown force pull me back away from my home.

"DAMMIT, MY FAMILY IS IN THERE. LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! MARK, MAMA, DAD! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO AND HELP THEM!" I struggled against the person holding me, trying desperately to get to my family as I heard them screaming in the house, the third floor towards the front if I could hear correctly through the mess of my mind. "I'm so sorry, Monster. I can't let you go in there, you little bitch. I need to make sure you know what happens to people like you in this town. You needed to be taught that you will never be human, nor will you have anything to live for," the voice of the leader of the local hate group hissed into my ear," Watch your life burn, bitch, watch it burn the heart right out of you." I had gone quiet due to my scratchy throat from smoke inhalation and screaming, only whimpering and thrashing at this point.

I could hardly breath, let alone think. My house, my family, my life, all gone in the matter of a few minutes of scorching flames. '_This can't be happening, I have to save them_,' I thought and aimed a kick back into the man's groin. He grunted and I spun around and punched him in the knee, dislocating it with a twisted scream and snap. "You don't ever mess with my family, you bastard," I snapped hoarsely," I will kill you all."

With that, I left him without a second glance and ran toward the house, towards the front, and closer to my family. "EVA!" came the hoarse cry of my mother from her bedroom where I also heard the voices of my father and brother. "Mama! I'm here!" I called back up, but my voice only came out as an almost shout. I looked around for anything to place under the window to ease any attempt of a jump, seeing as an unprotected one would possibly kill them. I saw nothing, and so I pulled out my phone.

It took only a few seconds for the call to go through. I took hardly any time telling the operator what was going on, sobbing incoherently as I spoke. With in 10 minutes help would be here, but my family would be dead in 3. It was a blur as I raced around the perimeter of the manor for something to help with. I found nothing.

When I got back around to the window where my family was, I heard my brother call out," Eva, I know you can here me! Listen...g-get help and don't b-blame yourself whatever... h-happens." I sat on the ground, and curled up against a tree as I watched the room where they had been burned to cinders. They were gone... I glanced over to the back of the house to see my room was also gone. My life, gone, being rewritten, shattered like glass, in an instant. I sat there staring at where they had been until the paramedics found me.

I heard snippets of people saying things about me being in shock, the house being a lost cause,evrything in it gone, and how I was the only survivor. _I'm not a survivor,_ I wanted to scream, _I'm the target_. I had no idea how I was going to go on after this. I didn't want to go back to school( Hamish was there, and I'm sure he doesn't want to see me anymore), I have no home, and I'm an orphan. The word felt hollow in my mind's voice.

I felt as though the world had been bleached of all color. Everything I had; gone, obliterated. This whole thing was a set up to get back at me for being different. My family died because of me. No matter what my brother's dying words were, everything was my fault. I hung my head where I sat in a family friend's home. They only tolerated me being here, they still disliked me and my family's choice to adopt me out of the blue. They probably blame me for their deaths, too. My world couldn't possibly get mixed up anymore unless I died or my real parents took custody of me. Neither if which were likely to happen unless I pursued them.

~~~^.^~~~

It was a month after the fire, and I hadn't returned to school or the hill the manor formally sat on. I had been told the leader of the hate group had been found, disabled and wimpering in pain where I had left him, and charged with murder and several other charges. I didn't care anymore, why should it matter? I'm not going to last long here, so I might as well take care of everyone's problems and get rid of myself.

With that in mind, I walked the 30 minute walk from my family's friends to where the manor had stood not a month before. In my pocket was a razor. I knew this was for the best, no one would miss me and I would die in a place that felt as much at home to me as the manor. The forest that I often escaped to when I came home.

As I approached the forest, the smell of fresh greenery and North Carolina air in general swept over me on the playfully gentle breeze. I took a glance over at darkened hill were my home once stood proud, saddened by sight. I sighed as I turned away from the sight for what I hoped was the last time. I wondered down the path I had forged over the years of traveling through this part of the thick foliage. I was looking for one tree in particular that held a special place not even Mark knew about. After 15 minutes of walking, I arrived. It was a large oak tree that was easy enough to climb, but that wasn't the reason it held a place in my heart. Up high in the strong hold of the branches was a tree house I had built over the years out of fallen limbs big enough to be cut into boards. This was my secret place in the universe, and no one would be able to find me, let alone get to me to stop me from taking my own life, if anyone cared enough to bother.

I took a breath as I grabbed the lowest limb and swung up into the oak's gracefully slithering limbs that grew in search of the light that powered all life on earth except for those odd organisms that lived off chemicals near hydrothermal vents on the sea floor. I smiled as I stopped a quarter of the way up and plugged in my iPod's earbuds to listen to Mama by My Chemical Romance. I turned my face up to the light above me and continued to climb upward, as agile as a squirrel. I reached the branch below the trap door on the bottom of the small building and popped the door open with practiced ease and quickly hopped up into tree house. '_This place will be my grave and I'm okay with that,_' I thought as I looked around the wooden walls coated in posters of the various groups I liked similar to my hidden room in the school.

I felt the razor blade through my pocket before pulling it out. I smiled sadly as I examined it. '_It's sad that I don't even get to say good-bye to Hamish_,' I mused before I put the blade perpendicular to one of the veins in my wrist. I stopped and looked back at my life, smiling at the memories of my family and Hamish and crying a little at the memories of torment. With the memories of my brother's words fresh in my mind I solidified the determination. "Don't blame yourself, whatever happens," he had said._ Too late now._

With that I dug deep into my wrist and gritted my teeth as it cut through the vein I was aiming for. I continued to relax and hold my wrist away from me as I followed the movement with the other wrist. I sat back and looked at the picture of Mama, Dad, Mark, Hamish, and me standing together in front of the mansion, smiling happily. My lips flexed on their own into a smile as I became light headed, then as My vision started going black, I heard the sound the police box had made back in my secret room, and someone calling out in horror somewhere very close to me," Eva, No!" Then my world faded to black.

**[A/N] better than last chapter, I hope. Thanks to NaitaEnriotch( I think that's how you spell it...) on DA for giving me inspiration to keep at this one even though very few people have responded to it in anyway and for proof reading it for me. Much appreaciated. Anyways please review!**

**-Mouseh[A/N]**


End file.
